


Ballet Boy

by Ravenclawboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, Ballet dancer vernon, Fluff, M/M, ballet!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawboo/pseuds/Ravenclawboo
Summary: Vernon had been doing ballet for 5 years but none of his friends knew. Vernon liked to keep his ballet a secret but that was ruined because of a certain Mr. Boo Seungkwan.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is gonna be a bit of background with the story so if you guys want me to continue I will! This is going to be my first chaptered fic! I hope you enjoy!

Vernon was ultimately a 'jock'. He bothered with 5 of the most popular boys in school, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua, Wonwoo and Mingyu. The girls would fawn over them, batting their eyelashes everytime one of the boys talked to them however, unfortunately for them, Vernon was gay, of course they didn't know that so he had to suffer with the teenage girls batting their eyelashes, trying to get his attention and of course it never worked. 

Every Tuesday and Wednesday after school Vernon would sneak away to ballet practice in the local Arts Centre. Nobody ever seemed to notice that he went missing for an hour or sometimes more on those two days. Vernon loved ballet. He loved the music, he loved the way that ballet allows him to move his body fluidly and he loved how it would help him clear his mind from stress but he still kept it a secret in fear that he would be bullied. The Vernon his friends knew was fake, in school his personality was lie. In real life he didn't flirt with the girls, he wasn't a 'badass', he liked boys and is a cute fluffy puppy but nobody in school needed to know that.

 

Boo Seungkwan was also quite popular, there wasn't one person in the school who didn't know who he was because who wouldn't know Boo Seungkwan? The boy with bright cherry red hair who always sang trot songs every morning in form class. Seungkwan just brushed off the glares he got from classmates who were clearly bothered by Seungkwan's singing. Fortunately Seungkwan had great friends who put up with all his annoying nonsense without complaining much with the exception of Woozi who pretty much hated him but also loved him. Woozi often complained that Seungkwan was too loud and annoying.

On Tuesday's Seungkwan's parents would work late meaning he could do whatever he wanted so he often visited the Art Centre to sing. Seungkwan loved to sing. He loved the way that he could get immersed into a song and forget the world around him, freeing himself from the stresses of real life. Heechul who was the head of the music department who would often play piano for Seungkwan to sing. Heechul was a lovely man who would let Seungkwan stay in the music department until the younger students would come for singing lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Seungkwan was going to the Art Centre to sing again as usual. He walked down the long corridor, passing the dance studio which was playing ballet music quite loudly, before he reached the end of the corridor where the music classes were. When Seungkwan walked into the classroom Heechul was there pacing the room.

"AH! Seungkwan! Just the person I was looking for," Heechul said, walking towards Seungkwan "My assistant has had her baby and can't come in for a while so I need someone to help me with my younger students. Could you please help me and fill in her place? I will pay you of course!"

Of course Seungkwan couldn't say no. He loved singing more than anything and Heechul has done more than enough for Seungkwan over the past year so doing him a favour wouldn't be too much harm plus he's getting paid.

Soon the students filed into the room one by one. Most of them were girls except for a young boy named Chan who was one of the older students. Heechul started to explain who Seungkwan was after hearing mutters of "Who is that?" "Where is Miss. Liu?"

"Hello class!" Heechul clapped his hand enthusiasticly. "This is Boo Seungkwan and he is filling in for Miss. Liu until she comes back because she has had her baby!" The class collectively let out a small awe of excitement from the news of the baby. "He is here to help and he is an incredible singer!" Seungkwan blushed at that comment. "Okay so let's get started!"

The class was only one hour long and Seungkwan learnt alot about the children. He learnt that Chan didn't want to sing. He wanted to rap and dance under the name 'Dino' but his parents wanted him to sing. Chan was actually quite good at rapping and also dancing. He learnt that one of girls whose name was Sofia whose mother was from America and had an older brother who was Seungkwan's age named Hansol who went to the same school as Seungkwan but Seungkwan had never heard of him which made him curious. She was an exceptional singer who wanted to become an idol when she grew up. Seungkwan learnt many things including how fun it was to teach children and soon the class was over. A chorus of "BYE MR. HEECHUL! BYE SEUNGKWAN!" being called as the children left out of the door. 

Seungkwan thought all the children had gone and was suprised when he turned around and found Sofia sat on the piano stool waiting patiently.

"Oh. Hello, Sofia. What are you still doing here?" Questioned Seungkwan who was slightly confused.

"Oh I'm waiting for my brother!" She smiled before continuing, "He dances so I have to wait for him here!"

"Ah! Well I will wait with you!" Seungkwan said cheerfully. "Mr. Heechul had to leave so it's just the both of us!" Seungkwan walked over to the other side of the piano stool.

They talked about random stuff like the best songs out at the moment and who was the hottest member of BTS until her brother came to collect her. Seungkwan was in the room next door collecting his things when he heard Sofia shout "BYE BOO! MY BROTHER IS HERE!" to which he replied 'GOODBYE SOFIA!" He heard the door shut behind the pair. He grabbed the rest of his things before heading out of the door turning off the lights behind him and making his way home.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Tuesday and Vernon was in the dance studio. He'd had a pretty hard day and he just wanted to dance out all of his stress and problems, he wanted to forget the outside world. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching before he swang open the dance studio doors. Nobody else was in the room other than the the head of the dance department, Yerin. Yerin was lovely, she taught ballet classes and often taught Vernon although he never took official lessons.

"Hard day, Hansol?" Asked Yerin.

Only his family and Yerin called him Hansol but most people called him Vernon.

"Yes," Vernon said with a sigh, '"I had a Maths test today and it wasn't particulary good and I also got caught in the rain walking to school so I was drenched all day."

"Ahhh. Well dance away all your troubles! You can stay as long as you want!" Yerin smiled at him.

"Ah Thankyou. You seriously are the best!" Vernon smiled a large smile back at her.

Vernon danced and danced and danced. Letting the movements and music drown his thoughts, dissolving him into a world of peace. He took breaks every now and again when his pointe shoes would hurt his feet a d soon it was time to leave. His sister Sofia had singing lessons with Heechul today so he had to go pick her up so they could catch the bus together. Vernon thought that his sister had an amazing voice and in his opinion when she got older she could definitely become an idol!

He walked to the end of the corridor towards the music rooms. He poked his head around the door to see Sofia sitting on the piano stool waiting patiently. Her eyes lit up when she saw Vernon.

"Hey, Sof ready to go?" Vernon asked, smiling gentley at his siter.

"Yup!" She replied, getting up from the piano stool, grabbing her bag shouting out "BYE BOO! MY BROTHER IS HERE!!" Before she left.

A voice replied "GOODBYE SOFIA!!"

The two walked out of the doors and headed out of the Art Centre.

"Who is Boo?" Questioned Vernon.

"Oh! Seungkwan is the student who is filling in for Miss. Liu because she has had her baby," Sophia replied with a smile, "Seungkwan goes to your school! He's your age! Do you know him?!"

"Nope, I've never heard of him? Tell me more about this Seungkwan?" Vernon said with a smile as they waited by the bus stop for the local bus. Vernon knew who Seungkwan was. Of course he did! Everyone knew who Seungkwan was and Vernon may or may not have a small crush on the boy with cherry red hair but he wanted to hear more about the boy so he lied.

"Well he has red hair and really chubby cute cheeks that you could squish," Sofia said making squishing hand gestures with her hands, "he has an amazing voice and he is funny! I really like him!"

"Ah well if you like him I like him too!" Vernon replied, laughing at how smiley and happy his sister was. Boo Seungkwan was all the things that his sister said and Vernon completely agrees with everything she said.

That night Vernon couldn't keep Seungkwan out of his mind. The cherry red hair, the chubby cheeks, his voice, just Seungkwan but the he started to worry about what if Seungkwan found out Vernon did ballet. Surely he would make some kind of gossip out of it. Seungkwan often gossiped about things. Vernon didn't want his secret to get out. He wasn't ready for his life to be ruined yet.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Seungkwan sluggishly got out of bed and ready for school. He walked downstairs to find his mother making breakfast for him.

"Morning, mam." Said Seungkwan before sitting on the breakfast bar stool. "Mr. Heechul offered me a job with him in the arts centre so every Tuesday I have to help him with the junior singing class. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay honey! It's about time you got a job! You're nearly 18 now!" She said with a smile as she placed down a bowl of cereal infront of Seungkwan.

The journey to school was boring as usual. None of his friend's lived near him so he had to take the bus alone. He plugged in his earphones which were blasting girl group songs, preparing for the 15 minute journey ahead.

Something weird happened at one stop. One of the "popular" boys, meaning that he was an absolute idiot who flirted with every girl in sight, Vernon, got on the bus but when he caught sight of Seungkwan he turned pale as if he was afraid of the other boy. He hurried to the back of the bus and sat down facing his head down staring at the floor. Seungkwan was confused but didn't think anything of it.

-

Once he got into school Seungkwan met up with his friend's by the gates. As they were talking Seungkwan mentioned that he had a job in the arts centre. He told his friend's about Dino and Sofia. He remembered that Sofia said that she had a brother and suddenly Seungkwan was curious as to who this guy was? He wad determined to find out who this 'Hansol' was. There were many people in the school who were from America. There's Joshua and Mark but there was no one called Hansol. The bell went to signal first lesson and Seungkwan's decided that he'd ask his friends at lunch about this 'Hansol' guy.

All through 1st, 2nd and 3rd period Seungkwan was curious about this Hansol guy. Was it someone he knew? Was it someone in his class? Seungkwan didn't know why he was so interested in this guy but it just felt right? Like he was being pulled towards this guy even though he didn't even know who he was!

When Seungkwan met up with his friends at lunch he told them straight away about Sofia's brother and he asked if they knew of a Hansol but none of them did however half way through lunch time he heard someone shout "Hansol!!" Seungkwan's head immediately shot up. The voice belonged to Jeonghan, Seungkwan once worked in a pair with him for music. Seungkwan watched who he walked up to and to his suprise it was Vernon.

"Are you okay, Seungkwan?" His friend asked with a concerned face, "You look as if you were off with the fairies!"

Seungkwan shook his head "It's nothing it's just I found out who 'Hansol' is."

His friends looked at him patiently waiting for an explantation to who it was.

"It's Vernon!"

His friend's faces fell in disbelief. "You mean that Jerk Vernon is actually named Hansol?" Seungkwan nodded his head. "So, you're teaching his sister?"

"Yes! But she is completely different from her! Sofia is lovely and the way she described 'Hansol' did definitely not sound like Vernon." Seungkwan was confused, a frown placed on his face.

"Well, Seungkwan, he's not worth you're time." Said Seokmin. His other friend's agreed and they just kept talking among themselves about random things. It wasn't suprising that Vernon danced, plenty of Vernon's friends danced like Minghao and Soonyoung but what bothered him was that 'Hansol's' personality sounded completely different fron the personality of the Vernon that he knew. Seungkwan couldn't seem to get the mystery of Vernon out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY MEMOS RECOVERED SO I CAN CONTINUE THE STORY!!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hansol!" Vernon groaned and turned to the pretty boy who was running towards him. "I told you not to call me that!" Jeonghan gave him a sly smile. 

"Ohhh, so your little grilfriends can call you sollie but when I call you Hansol it's no right?" He said with a pout.

"Oh shut up! And wipe that pout of your face. It might work on Joshua but it won't work on me!" Vernon said, glaring at Jeonghan who was now blushing over the mention of Joshua who had Jeonghan wrapped around his finger. He continued walking to the table full of his friends in the corner of the room. His other friends, Seungcheol, Joshua, Wonwoo and Mingyu, were sitting at the table with some girls who were probably trying to get in their pants. Although they had girls chasing after of them none of the boys had actually been with anyone, sure they have kissed girls but nothing more than kissing had ever happened. 

Vernon sat down next to Wonwoo and placed his tray on the table. Jeonghan slid on to the bench opposite him. "So, Vernon. I wanted to speak to you!" 

Vernon looked up from his salad which was limply sat on the plate in front of him. "Yes??"

"I heard something about you?" Jeonghan said, wiggling his eyebrows. Vernon held his breath, what exactly did he know? Had Seungkwan told him? Wait, does Seungkwan even know that he does ballet? "I heard that you have been going to the Arts Centre? Trying to catch a date with Baek Yerin are you?" Jeonghan wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner again.

Vernon chocked on his water in shock, "Where the hell did you here that from?!" Jeonghan smiled a sickingly sweet smile at him. "Hmmm, just a little birdie told me that you went to the Arts Centre."

"I was picking my sister up from singing lessons!" Vernon said defensively, holding his hands up. "Of course you were Vernon." Jeonghan winked at him.

"Ah Hannie, leave the poor boy alone! He can look at any girl he wants to look at!" Another voice came from the side of them. It belonged to a boy with puppy dog eyes and soft brown hair. "Im sorry Shua, please forgive." Jeonghan fluttered his eyelashes at Joshua. A pout settled on his bottom lip.

After patting Jeonghan on the head Joshua turned towards Vernon. "What i'm wondering is why that red headed boy with chubby cheeks is staring at Vernon." Vernon's eyeswidened and he whipped his around so fast he nearly tore off his neck and there he was. Boo Seungkwan. Was actually staring at Vernon. 'Oh shit what if he knows!', 'What if his friends know?!' Vernon started internally panicking. Seungkwan's and Vernon's eyes met. Seungkwan quickly turned away, a violent shade of red blush spreading on his cheeks. 

"Hmm, I have no idea? Prehaps he can't stand my gorgeous looks!" Vernon said with a smirk, sending a wink to Jeonghan while gesturing to himself. 'As if' thought Vernon in his head. "Dude, you did not just say that." Joshua said through his hysterical laughing, "that's the gayest thing you've ever done!" The boys continued laughing and Vernon just joined in, pretending as if Joshua had never said those words. "Dude, shut up." 

For the rest of the day Vernon was worries about Boo Seungkwan knowing about his ballet dancing skills. Boo Seungkwan had occupied too much of his thoughts recently. He needed to relax so Vernon decided to go to the dance studio to left off some steam. He needed to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it will get intereting soon :/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This

It was Tuesday and Seungkwan was helping Mr. Heechul teacher his class. Seungkwan and Vernon still hadn't interacted dispite the fact the they had both caught eachother staring at the other. Seungkwan was planning to approach the boy but hadn't had enough time.

"So! Today we are going to be teaching you how to sing a song called Healing by Seventeen! We will be learning this song for the art centre's talent show in two months! We have to sing as the opening act but we will not be taking part in the competition however! If one of you want to try a solo in the competition you are more than welcome to!" Mr. Heechul gave a large smile at the children infront of him, "and I'm sure if you ask Seungkwannie he will help you with your solos!"

Seungkwan widened his eyes in shock at this. He's never taught anyone how to sing. He's never helped anyone with singing other than the kids but then he had Mr. Heechul to help him.

"Won't you Seungkwan??" Mr. Heechul smiled brightly at Seungkwan who replied "Um, yes of course!" Mr. Heechul clapped his hands loudly before continuing to speak. "Okay then! Let's get started!"

The lesson ran smoothly and the kids learnt most of the song suprisingly quickly, they had even added slight harmonies! The children were extremely talented and at least one of them was going to make it as an idol but for the competition only four children wanted to do a solo. Seungkwan and Mr. Heechul decided that they would help to children each, Seungkwan helping Dino and Sofia while Mr. Heechul helped the two younger girls, Kyla and Somi.

Dino wanted to do a dancing solo but he didn't want to tell anyone other than Seungkwan till the talent show. Seungkwan wasn't very good at dancing so he told Dino that he would ask his friend Soonyoung to help Dino practice. Soonyoung was also Vernon's friend but Seungkwan was friends with him too through Seokmin. Sofia obviously wanted to sing so Seungkwan could help Sofia himself and they decided that Seungkwan could help Sofia practice on Wednesdays.

All of the children except Sofia had left again since her brother was going to come and get her again before they walked home. Sofia and Seungkwan were discussing what song she wants to sing, Sofia was excitedly talking about an English song called 'Lost Boy' that she had shown Seungkwan on youtube and he has to admit it does sound like a good song for her to sing. Sofia started to sing a bit of the song. Reading the lyrics off google. Seungkwan started to join in with harmonies once he recognised the chorus enough. Sure his English wasn't perfect but he could manage. They had just stopped singing when someone clapped from the doorway, scaring both Sofia and Seungkwan. There in the doorway stood Vernon, he wasn't making I contact with Seungkwan but was looking at Sofia instead.

"Hansollie!!!" Sofia shouted, she picked her backpack off the floor and ran towards her brother, greeting him with a hug. "Hey Sof, ready to go?" He said with a small fond smile on his face, lightly stroking Sofia's head. "Yesss but before we go! This is Boo Seungkwan! Remember? The boy I was telling you about last week, the one who can sing realllyyyyy good" Sofia turned and pointed towards Seungkwan who was now slinging his backpack onto his shoulder. "Seungkwannie, this is Hansol! My brother! Remember? The one who dances!" She grinned at Seungkwan. "Ahh yes I remember! Hello Hansol it's nice to meet you! You're sister has told me a lot about you!" Vernon just nods his head, not.meeting Seungkwan's eyes, before replying "She's told me a lot about you and from what I just heard, what she said was true." Vernon awkwardly laughs, an adorable light blush spreading on his cheeks. "It's nice to meet you." Sofia turned towards the door. "Bye Mr. Boo!! I'll see you tomorrow!" "Bye Sofia! Bye Hansol." She waved at Seungkwan before exiting the door, Seungkwan followed them a few seconds later, switching the lights off behind him, thoughts of Hansol's smile on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sort of a filler story to help it along!


	7. Chapter 7

Vernon was officially fucked. He was fucked because of a certain red headed, chubby cheeked boy named Boo Seungkwan. Vernon couldn't get Seungkwan's voice off his mind. It was so beautiful that Vernon expected angels to come floating out of the roof. He knew that Seungkwan could sing but he didnt know he could sing like a fricking song bird, all soft and calm but powerful and loud. Sofia's voice fitted perfect with Seungkwan's voice, it was like a natural harmony.

Vernon groaned against the pillow he had his head shoved against. "Damn you Boo Seungkwan!" There was a knock at the door and a soft voice. "Vernon honey, are you okay?" Vernon's mother walked in and sat on the edge of his bed. She put a gentle hand on his back and started to rub circles. "Honestly, no." Vernon mumbled, his voice was muffled by the pillow. "What's wrong honey?" Vernon sat up and crossed his legs, facing his mam. "Boo Seungkwan, that's what's wrong." Vernon let out a sigh before resting his face in his hands. "Who is this boo Seungkwan?" "Boo Seungkwan, the boy with red hair and chubby cheeks that I just want to squeeze. The boy that has deep brown eyes and a voice like a freaking song bird. His laugh is adorable, he's loud and flambouyant and funny and URGHHHH." Vernon let out a frustrusted sigh before face planting back into his pillow. "Oh, and I did I mention that he's Sofia's singing teacher?!"

Vernon's mother started to laugh. "It sounds like my boy has a crush!" She said with a big smile on her face. "Shut up mam! I know." Vernon grumbled. "Well, Boo Seungkwan sounds like a lovely man! I know his mother, Boo EunHye, she is lovely. I want to meet this Boo Seungkwan who is so gorgeous that my son is head over heals for him." Vernon felt the weight lift from his bed as his mother got up to leave. "Dinner will be ready soon, don't be too long." 

-

Not long after she left Vernon's mother called him and his sister down for food. Half way through dinner Sofia started to mention the Arts centre talent show. 

"I'm going to enter! Seungkwan is going to help me practice so I have to go back to the Arts Centre tomorrow. Is that okay??" 

"Who is this Seungkwan?" Ask Vernon's dad. Vernon's mother purposely met Vernon's eyes, sending him I wink which caused Vernon to blush and just look down at his food. Kimchi had never seemed more interesting than it did then.

"Seungkwan is the teacher helping Mr. Heechul because Miss. Liu has had her baby!" Sofia explained, "Seungkwan is really funny and nice! He has a really good voice! Doesn't he Hansol?!" 

"Um, yeah I suppose." Vernon mumbled, his face still red.

"I think that Hansollie has a crush on Seungkwan." Vernon chocked on his water. "WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" "Cause you get all red and smiley when I mention Seungkwan." Vernon was now bright red in his face, his mother was sat opposite him trying to hold in a laugh but failing horribly.

"HANSOL AND SEUNGKWAN SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sofia shouted, their mother told her do be quiet and settle down. Vernon's face was still red and very warm. Why the hell did his sister say something like that? Was he really that obvious? 

-

After dinner, which had become awkward after Sofia's little episode, Vernon went back to his room where he scrolled through Twitter for a while before turning off his light and trying to go to sleep. However, the thoughts of a certain boy invaded his mind stopping him from sleeping, no matter how tired he was. When he finally fell asleep he dreamt of the chubby cheeks and incredible voice that he was so familiar with. Oh boy, He has fallen wayyyy too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the good part soon


	8. Chapter 8

Seungkwan was 15 minutes late for helping Sofia practice, it's not his fault that he missed the stupid bus. He had to watch the end of his drama before leaving! Quickly he ran past the gates of the car park and towards the main doors. He swang them open with such a force that they made a deafening bang against the wall. He ran down to the music room, passing the dance studios which was again playing ballet music. He ran towards the music room doors and swung them open but inside nobody was there. Seungkwan looked around the room and noticed Sofia's blue rucksack near the piano.

"Sofia?!" Seungkwan shouted, still slightly out of breath. Nobody replied. He walked into the back room. "Sofiaaa?" She wasn't there either. Maybe she's in the dance studio, thought Seungkwan. He placed his bag near Sofia's before walking out the music room and towards the dance studio.

When he reached the dance studio doors he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He carefully and quietly opened the door, trying not be seen just incase the person inside was an absolute stranger. He peeked around the corner of the door and was suprised with what he saw. There, dancing to ballet, in the middle of the room was Vernon, Chwe Vernon, the jock and lady lover of the school. He was dancing so gracefully, it was mesmerising. Seungkwan couldn't keep his eyes off of Vernon. The way he moved was so effortless, as if he was just floating in the air. His pirouettes were perfect just like the tiny ballet ballerina in his sister's jewellery box. 

Seungkwan was pulled out of his trance by Sofia clapping. He hadn't noticed the girl sitting in the corner of the room.

"Do you think it was good?" Questioned Vernon.

"IT WAS AMAZING!! WOOOO HANSOLLL!!" Sofia had a massive smile on her face and was waving her hands in the air. 

Seungkwan didn't know what to do. Should he leave then knock the door as if he'd never been watching or should he just cough or something? He decided on the first idea. He slowly backed away from the door trying to be as quiet as possible and that's when he missed the step between the floor and the door. Seungkwan put his arms out trying to save his fall but he still managed to fall to the floor with a bang and a "shit". He quickly got up dusting himself off. 

"Are you okay?" Seungkwan snapped his head up towards the direction of the voice, Vernon was standing infront of him with a concerned face. 

"Yes, um, I was just looking for Sofia." His face was beetroot red with embarrassment.

"Hello, Boo! I'm right here! Are you ready?" She skipped towards the boy and grabbed Seungkwan's hand before pulling him out of the door and towards the music room. He flashed Vernon an awkward smile before being pulled out of the room by Sofia.

He was still shocked by the fact that Vernon does ballet dancing? Out of all the types of dancing that Vernon could do he did not expect it to be ballet. Vernon didn't seem like the stereotypical ballet type of guy.

-

After practicing different warm ups and practicing the songs a couple of times Seungkwan decided that they should have a break. All that singing could really dry out your throat.

"So, Why were you watching my brother dance?" Sofia blurted out once she finished swallowing her water, which caused Seungkwan's eyes to widen comically.

"You saw me!?" Seungkwan spluttered, clearly flustered.

"No, but judging by your reaction you were." Sofia smirked.

"Wait! How did you guess that I was watching?"

"Well what else would you be doing by the door? Otherwise you would've knocked. I'm not stupid you know." 

"Okay, fair enough miss smartie pants of the year." Seungkwan stuck his tongue out to her which she did the same. They both giggled and continuing drinking then Sofia broke the silence.

"But seriously, why were you watching him?" Sofia asked, curious as to why he hid behind the door instead of just coming inside the room.

"Well, I was looking for you but then I saw Hansol dancing and I was amazed! He is brilliant at dancing! He danced so fluently. It was beautiful." Seungkwan said as he looked towards the doors of the music room.

"He has that effect on lots of people when he dances. Although, he doesn't dance infront of many people. I think he should apply for the talent show but he doesn't want anyone to know about his ballet because apparently it's 'weak' for boys to do ballet." She rolled her eyes and sighed, "It's ridiculous when he is so talented." Seungkwan nodded in agreement. "Yup I get what you mean. Lets continue shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be re-editing some of this story because I have made errors! Thankyou for continuing to read my story!


	9. Chapter 9

Since yesterday Seungkwan couldn't stop thinking about Vernon dancing. It was so mesmerising what he could dance like! He really didn't expect Vernon to be a ballet dancer but you learn something new everyday. Seungkwan wondered whether he should tell the boy that he danced good or not?

While Seungkwan was wondering if he should confront Vernon, Vernon was worrying that Seungkwan would tell everyone about his dancing. He is known to be a gossip.

The day after Seungkwan saw him dancing he avoided Seungkwan like the plague, everytime Seungkwan came within a distance of him he would turn around and walk the other way. He avoided him at all costs, especially when his friends were around. They couldn't discover his dancing, well not now at least.

Vernon managed to avoid Seungkwan for the whole morning, that was until lunch time when the unexpected happened. There he was laughing and joking around with Joshua, Jeonghan, Soonyoung and Seungcheol and then there was Boo Seungkwan walking towards his table, red hair looking soft and shiny, chubby cheeks looking as plump as usual. He heard one of the boys asking him a question but he was too focused on the boy to even process what the question was. "Vernon, what are you looking at?" Asked Jeonghan, he followed Vernon's sight and his eyes landed on Seungkwan who was still walking towards their table. "Why is the boy from yesterday walking towards us?" Joshua, Seungcheol and Soonyoung turned to look at Seungkwan who now had a slight blush covering his cheeks, he came to a stop at their table. "HELLLOOO SEUNGKWAN!" Shouted Soonyoung, breaking Vernon out of his trance. "Hello to you too, Soonyoung!" Seungkwan said with a bright smile. "What can our gracious table do for you?" Joshua, Vernon, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were looking at the two boys in utter confusion. How did they know eachother? "Well, I need you in particular, Soonyoung. Y'know how I'm helping Heechul from the Arts Centre with his singing classes?" Soonyoung nodded at him, "well there is a talent show and one of the children wants to dance and I was wondering if you could help me please? I'll pay you back when you need me to!" Seungkwan looked at Soonyoung with puppy dog eyes. "Pleaseeeee Soonyoungie?" Soonyoung laughed at the younger boy and then agreed to help l. "You owe me one though!" Seungkwan eagerly nodded his head before walking away.

The table say in silence. "So, um, how do you know Seungkwan?" Quietly asked Vernon. The boys looked up at him with a confused face. "Um? Y'know Seokmin? Well Seungkwan is friends with Seokmin." "Oh okay." Vernon ducked his head and finished off the last of his lunch. Another thing to worry about is what if Soonyoung finds out from Seungkwan that he does ballet dance. Vernon knew that out of his friends Soonyoung would probably be the most understanding but he still didn't want Soonyoung to know. He just had to pray that Seungkwan wouldn't tell anybody. 

The bell went signling the end of lunch and Vernon made his way to class, he thought that maybe the rest of the day would be Seungkwan-free but he was wrong. Just as he walked down the corridor he could hear someone calling his name, "VERNON!" He knew that voice, it belonged to Seungkwan. Vernon stopped, causing some people to bump into him, he slowly turned around towards Seungkwan who had a wide smile on his face. "Um, Hi?" Said Vernon. "We need to talk." Seungkwan pulled Vernon's arm and let him into an empty classroom, the younger hesitated before following the red head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished school now so I have more time to write! Prepare for some updates! Sorry that this chapter is so short.


End file.
